Emma
Emma is published by DC Comics under the CMX imprint. Current price per volume is $9.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Emma Vol. 9: 01 Jul 2009 Current Issue :Emma Vol. 10: 03 Dec 2009 Next Issue :none Status Tankōbon manga collection. Scheduled for ten volumes Characters Main Characters *'Emma' - Kidnapped as a young girl to be raised in a brothel, Emma escapes and ends up working as a maid for Kelly Stowner. *'William Jones' - Eldest son of a wealthy merchant family, who falls in love with Emma. *'Kelly Stowner' - Emma's employer and William Jones' former governess. *'Eleanor Campbell' - Daughter of a viscount. In love with William Jones. Minor Characters *'Al' - Local jack of all trades. Childhood friend of Kelly Stowner's late husband. *'Sarah' - Clerk at Leyton's, a shop in London. *'Stephens' - The Jones family butler. Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Emma Vol. 10 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. WorldCat - ISBN 140122072X Emma Vol. 9 WorldCat - ISBN 1401220711 Emma Vol. 8 WorldCat - ISBN 1401220703 Emma Vol. 7 WorldCat - ISBN 1401217370 Emma Vol. 6 WorldCat - ISBN 1401211372 Emma Vol. 5 WorldCat - ISBN 1401211364 Emma Vol. 4 WorldCat - ISBN 1401211356 Emma Vol. 3 WorldCat - ISBN 1401211348 Emma Vol. 2 "London's elite society places great importance on class differences, but William Jones does not. He regards Emma as a beautiful, charming young woman, not merely a servant. After their first real date, things seem to be going in a positive direction for them. But the leisurely pace of the growing relationship between Emma and William ends when tragedy strikes at home, forcing Emma to leave the house she shared with Mrs. Stownar. Meanwhile, when the rest of William's brothers and sisters show up, they discover their brother's budding relationship and try to bring it to a screeching halt." - WorldCat - ISBN 140121133X Emma Vol. 1 "In Victorian-era England, a young girl is rescued from a life of destitution and raised to become a proper British maid. Emma meets William, the eldest son of a wealthy family, and immediately falls in love with him. William shares her feelings, but the strict rules of their society prevent their relationship from ever coming out in the open." - Preview - WorldCat - ISBN 1401211321 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer/Artist/Creator/Covers: Kaoru Mori (森薫). Publishing History Originally published in Japan as Ema (エマ) in the anthology series Monthly Comic Beam from 2002–2006. First English language version published 2006. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. News & Features * 06 Mar 2007 - [http://www.publishersweekly.com/article/CA6421859.html Emma: English Maids, Manga Style] Links *CMX Manga *wikipedia:Emma (anime and manga) Category:Romance Category:Manga Category:Seinen Category:Historical